Look Through My Eyes
by MelFran
Summary: My first SNS fanfiction. Alice Nakiri is starting her day of her Sophomore year and her hope is to be able to compete with her cousin Erina. The rating is K for now, but that doesn't mean that every chapter will always be K. Please Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Soma nor the characters in the series. The only thing I own is the story and how it is being told.

First day of School…

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

A long albino arm stretched out in the hopes of silencing the clock that was disturbing her rest. Without opening her eyes, all she could do was knock the alarm clock over, but without the success of turning it off. In the midst the continuing beeps, the room was beginning to lighten up. The sun had made its way to her face, warming her cheeks and eyes, almost beckoning her to wake up.

"Okay, I'm awake" she said throwing the blanket off of her in a fit.

She squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the newly lit room while look for the clock that was on the floor. When some time passed she was able to open her eyes more and found the clock with its back facing the carpet. Before she could reach for the clock, she was welcomed by another set of noise.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" she asked knowing who was on the other side of the, she just wanted to tease him a bit.

"It's Ryo." was the bored sound that came from the door.

After giving him permission to come in, Ryo, her "brother" looked around her room to see what was making so much noise. Seeing the alarm clock on the ground, he walked over to the clock and promptly turned it off. Alice made her way to her closet to find an outfit to wear for school. It was the first day of their sophomore year and she wanted to walk out feeling ready for what was to come.

"Should I wear the blue or purple shirt?" she asked not bothering to look at him for a visual answer.

"Whatever you think looks best, I am sure will look great on you" he replied with monotony in his voice.

"But I asked you, which one should I wear!" she pouted with her arms folded over her chest like a child.

"Which ever shirt you think is prettiest, Alice. If you think the blue on is prettier then wear that one. If not, wear the purple shirt." repeating the same reply as earlier.

Not getting the answer she wanted, Alice told Ryo to get out of her so that she could get ready for school. After spending 10 minutes deciding, Alice opted for the light purple shirt with white trousers. Applying some minor eyeliner to make her red eyes pop against her fair skin, she took once last glance at the mirror.

" _This will be the year._ " she thought while seeing a wicked smirk staring right out her.

Walking out of her room, Alice made her way down the stairs to enter the kitchen. She saw her cousin Erina and her Ryo eating at the table. Both Ryo and Erina didn't seem to pay much attention to Alice's entrance. Erina was eating eggs benedict while Ryo's had pouched egg topped with smoked salmon. Alice opted for just a bowl of cereal. The group ate in silence with Erina looking only at her plate, Ryo occasionally staring off into space. Alice was starting to lose her patience.

"Oh, someone say something. It's the first day of our sophomore year and we have to start off on the right foot."

Ryo turned his head to Alice, giving her his undivided attention, while Erina kept her focus on her plate.

"This is the year we get to be in the school Orchestra! After all the work we went through, we can finally put all of our work to something." Alice continued.

"It wasn't all that hard. Not to mention, you are not in the _main_ Orchestra. You're in the beginner's class." Erina rebutted.

"Oh is someone worried about getting some competition?" a sly smiled graced Alice's lips.

"Hardly, I just don't want you to ..." Erina began.

"Well don't feel too bad, okay. Once I get into the main Orchestra, then you can worry. So prepare yourself." Alice said finishing up her cereal.

After eating breakfast, the group put their dishes and was getting ready to leave. Since Erina was the oldest, she was responsible for making sure that everyone got to school on time. The perk was that she got her own car and she was the only one allowed to drive it, even though Ryo and Alice had permits. Ryo didn't see the need in getting a car. In reality he worried if he got one, Alice would demand that he take her to any location at any time of the day.

Erina packed her school bag and instrument in the car the night before, Ryo kept his instrument in the car but left his bag at the kitchen table, and Alice had to go to her room to make sure all her supplies were assembled and packed. Alice walked in her room to gather up some school notebooks and pencils to pack. Looking around, she grabbed a "special" book and stuffed it in the back pockets of her book bag. Before heading out of the door, she grabbed her instrument and closed the door behind her.

Arriving at the garage, she noticed that Erina had the car already started while Ryo (rightly) took his place in the back seat staring into the air. Opening the passenger door, Alice made herself comfortable.

 **AN: Hello everyone. I know this is a short but I wanted to put something out there. Reviews and Criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
